Bouquet de Rose
by Nana Potter
Summary: Rose Jaune, Orange, Rose, Rouge et Blanche. Chaque bouquet à sa propre histoire. Chacune des roses illustres un moment de nos vies. Alors elles sont là, en 5 petits OS pour faire partager 5 petits instants d'une vie... 5 OS sur 5 roses.
1. Jaune

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors voila après bien des hésitations et des doutes, j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer sur l'écriture de petits OS sur les thèmes des Bouquets de Rose, la signification des Couleur. Le tout sur fond d'un couple qui m'est cher, celui de Harry et de Hermione. J'aime autant leur amitié que la possibilité d'en faire un couple.

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi, et oui les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J. et à toutes les imaginations des lectures!

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Jaune**

Harry leva la tête vers le ciel qui était agréablement dégagé. Un sourire flottait sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il avançait dans le parc du château. Il croisait de temps à autres, d'autres élèves aussi venu profiter du beau temps. Il tourna ses yeux vert émeraude vers le terrain de Quidditch, et scruta les airs. Quelques élèves y faisaient des acrobaties avec leur balai. Bien que Ron lui ait proposé de venir avec lui, Harry avait pour la première fois décliné l'offre de voler, et avait répondu qu'il préférait marcher un peu dans le parc. Puis il avait gentiment prêté au jeune rouquin son Eclaire de Feu, décision qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas en voyant son sourire ravi. Le jeune brun avança vers l'orée de la forêt et aperçut un peu plus loin Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, son grand ami de toujours, se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Sans doute pour aller voir son demi-frère géant, Graup. Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du Survivant ne cessait de s'accroitre alors qu'il marchait, longeant la forêt. Il était tout simplement heureux de vivre. Heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin vivre libre et tranquille. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il y avait peu. Le monde des Sorciers était en paix. Et Harry était heureux. Il avait vaincu ce monstre, vengé ses parents, et protégé ses meilleurs amis avec qu'il passerait encore bien de belles journées. Son Némésis disparu, il avait l'âme et le sommeil tranquille. Devant lui se dessinait des lendemains qui chantaient.

Il était arrivé à une clairière baignée de lumière. Un océan de verdure enchanteur. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit davantage : la nature semblait aussi joyeuse que lui. Il regarda un instant, les feuille des arbres onduler au rythme du vent qui leur apportait dans un murmure les nouvelles du monde. Un peu plus loin il aperçut comme de l'or qui brillait aux pieds d'un grand chêne. Il s'approcha tout doucement, presque religieusement, respectueux de ce magnifique spectacle de la nature. Devant ses yeux tout un tapis de rose jaune le saluait. A l'éclat des rayons dorés du soleil, ces fleurs ressemblaient à des roses en or. Harry les regarda un long moment puis, d'un geste spontané, il alla en cueillir un bouquet. Il les regarda et une agréable vague de joie lui remplit de le corps, il avait envie de sourire, de rire, peut-être de chanter une mélodie de bonheur. Harry éclata de rire avant de rebrousser chemin laissant derrière lui ce coin de paradis. Il baissa les yeux vers son bouquet de rose jaune qu'il serra contre son cœur.

Il sentit les regards curieux et franchement surpris des autres élèves sur lui alors qu'il rentrait vers le château, son bouquet toujours en main. Harry se sentit pousser des ailes d'allégresse tandis qu'il montait vers la tour des Rouges et Or, il était d'humeur joyeuse et, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait l'impression de vivre un bonheur de béatitude, simplement en vivant, simplement en respirant, simplement en ayant un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

-Victoire ! fit-il à la Grosse Dame, afin de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce de nouveaux regards curieux se levaient vers lui et son bouquet de rose jaune. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, la cherchant des yeux.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec un bouquet de rose jaune ? lui demanda Seamus en s'approchant de lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Le jeune héro national repoussa sa question d'un signe de la main : il venait de la voir. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, sous le regard de toute la salle commune, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

-Hermione ? fit-il doucement.

La jeune fille qui lisait un énorme grimoire, confortablement installée, releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, et eut un sourire en voyant les fleurs entre ses mains :

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je, euh…je voudrais t'offrir ces roses que j'ai trouvés dans la forêt. Je me suis dit que, puisque tu ne voulais pas sortir, c'est un peu de soleil que j'amènerais pour toi, lui expliqua le brun en lui tendant le bouquet.

Un ravissant sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille qui délaissa son livre et prit délicatement les roses.

-Merci Harry, elles sont magnifiques ! assura-t-elle en les regardant d'un air émerveillé.

Le jeune homme sourit, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Il était avec ses amis, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur terre. Une huée se fit entendre dans la salle. alors que Les deux amis relevèrent la tête, surpris : les autres les regardaient avec des airs entendus. Hermione rougit légèrement et fit apparaître un vase dans lequel elle déposa les roses jaunes de l'amitié, avant de plonger à nouveau dans son livre. Les fleures trônèrent toute la journée sur la table de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il revenait de la Grande Salle, où la nouvelle que le Survivant avait offert un bouquet de rose à sa meilleure amie s'était rependue comme une trainée de poussière.

-Harry ? fit une douce voix à coté de lui.

Il releva la tête et rencontra les belles prunelles noisette de sa meilleure amie qui tenait une des roses entre ses fines mains.

-Je monte me coucher, bonsoir, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Puis, avant de le Survivant n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue, et s'en alla avec sa fleur. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se laissa aller contre le canapé et son regard tomba sur le bouquet devant lui qui scintillait encore de milles feux. Il était heureux de vivre, tout simplement, car la vie est belle.

Fin

_Maintenant si vous êtes bien gentil, ou même méchant, que le texte vous ai plu, ou pas, vous me laissez une petite review...?_


	2. Orange

Bonjour chers amis lecteurs!

_Merci à Ana pour ces corrections!_

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi, et oui les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et à l'imagination des lectures!

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Orange**

-Potter arrivera-t-il à attraper le vif d'Or avant que L'Orgeuil de Portree ne le fasse ? Il faut préciser que le Club de Flaquemare, dont le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, a été choisi comme gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre pour participer à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, n'a laissé passer que trois coups, et a réussi avec brio à bloquer tout le reste, fit le commentateur Valy Jordan alors que sa voix retentissait dans tout le stade.

Harry cherchait des yeux cette petite balle en or qui volait et qui, en l'attrapant, leur permettrait de remporter ce match et de prendre la tête du championnat. De loin il vit son capitaine Olivier Dubois lui aboyer des ordres. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour au temps de Poudlard, lorsque, pendant sa troisième année, Olivier lui avait ordonné de faire tomber l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle de son balai et d'attraper ce fichu vif d'or. Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres Harry aperçut tout d'un coup du coin de l'œil comme un éclair vif briller à côté de la tribune de leurs supporters. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, le jeune brun donna toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu qui fusa dans les airs dans cette direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le jeune Potter, le poing brandi en l'air, remonta en flèche, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

-POTTER A GAGNE ! LES FLAQUEMARE L'EMPORTENT ! C'EST UNE VICTOIRE QUI LEUR PERMET DE …MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?

Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui qu'il reçut un Cognard en plein dans l'estomac. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, il ne put rien faire pour se protéger et tomba lourdement de son balai. Alors qu'il allait toucher terre, le noir se fit autour de lui et il sombra dans le néant.

Il fronça les sourcils et grogna des choses incompréhensibles. Il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Quelques instants passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut aussitôt obligé de les refermer, une lumière blanche venait de lui brûler la rétine. Il attendit encore un peu de temps, puis, tout en battant rapidement des paupières, il essaya de s'assurer que l'éclatante lumière ne l'attaquerait pas à nouveau. S'habituant assez rapidement à cet endroit baigné de clarté, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie de son club, dans laquelle il s'était, maintes et maintes fois, déjà retrouvé. Poussant un soupire, il essaya de se redresser lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans son ventre. Il retomba sur le matelas tout en poussant une pelté de jurons. Bon Dieu, il aimait peut-être le Quidditch, mais ce sport finirait par le tuer un jour. Et dire que même Lord Voldemort n'y était pas arrivé ! De mauvaise humeur il se calla de nouveau, plus ou moins assit, contres ses coussins. Son regard tomba sur la multitude de cadeaux à son chevet et un large sourire fendit son visage en deux. Sa victoire lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient gagnés ! C'était Dubois qui allait faire la fête. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche il ne vit que carte de bon rétablissement et d'encouragement, des bonbons et confiseries de toutes sortes, d'autres cadeaux plus agréables les uns que les autres. Harry était heureux d'avoir gagné ! Soudain son regard tomba sur un bouquet de rose orange posé dans un joli vase en cristal rouge à coté de son lit, sur une table de chevet. Fasciné, il regarda un long moment ce bouquet de rose briller à la lumière écarlate du soleil couchant. Chaque pétale avait sa propre histoire à raconter, et un parfait auditeur, Harry leur tendait l'oreille pour écouter et partager leurs secrets. C'était des contes et légendes venus d'autre monde, accompagnés de mélodies oubliées des hommes, sur des paysages crayonnés d'elfes. Avec beaucoup de difficulté il réussit à attraper la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. Après l'avoir lu, un immense sourire d'allégresse, presque abrutissant, se dessina sur le visage du Survivant…et ne le quitta pas de la journée.

« _J'espère que tu seras rapidement de nouveau sur pied ! _

_Tendrement,_

_Hermione. _»

Fin

_Une petite review pour donner votre avis, s'il vous plaît?_


	3. Rose

_**Disclamer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, pas plus qu'à vous d'ailleurs, mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

_Et Merci beaucoup à Anadyomede pour sa correction._

**Rose**

Elle attrapa sa robe et partit dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques instant plus tard, ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir lui plu. Sa robe rose était magnifique. Accentuant la finesse de sa silhouette, elle mettait ses cheveux châtain en valeur. S'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse elle attrapa une rose de couleur rose qu'elle piqua adroitement dans ses cheveux.

Dans le salon d'Hermione, Harry faisait les cent pas. Comme un lion en cage, il arpentait toute la pièce dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant sans même s'en rendre compte, encore et toujours un peu plus. Il regarda une énième fois sa montre avant de lancer :

-Hermione dépêche toi ! On va être en retard.

Non pas qu'Harry soit impatient d'être à cette fête organisé par le Ministère pour les Quatre ans de la défaite de Voldemort, mais il allait sans dire qu'il était l'invité d'Honneur.

-Hermione, soupira-t-il encore une fois.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, lui répondit la jeune fille

Harry soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber dans l'un de fauteuils devant la table basse. Ils allaient être en retard, et ce, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de festivité où les gens se bousculaient pour venir lui serrer la main et le dévisager comme s'il était une bête de foire. Mais enfin, ce reprit-il avec un petit sourire, au moins il avait pu inviter, pour la première fois, celle qu'il aimait, à sortir comme un couple. Même si elle ne devait pas l'aimer, se rappela-t-il tristement. Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie, la courageuse et brillante Hermione Granger. A ce même moment la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme s'ouvrit enfin et elle en sorti.

Jamais de toute sa vie Harry n'avait vu plus belle apparition. Même sa première rencontre avec une Licorne lui parut insignifiante. La créature qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était une nymphe, une déesse descendue de l'Olympe pour l'ensorcele, lui, pauvre mortel qu'il était. Tout en elle n'était que douceur et fraîcheur d'un bouton de rose à la rosée du premier Mai. Une rose aussi belle et rose que celle qui ornait ses cheveux.

-C'est bon Harry, on peut y aller, fit-elle de sa douce voix en le tirant de sa contemplation.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses pensées en place, mais rien n'y faisait, comme Narcisse, hypnotisé par son propre reflet, revenant sans cesse sur les rives du lac se mirer, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette Naïade venu d'Eden.

-Je, tu…tu es magnifique, finit-il tout de même par articuler alors que ses deux émeraudes ne découvraient qu'aujourd'hui la véritable beauté.

Hermione lui sourit. De ce sourire qui rendait le plus peureux des hommes Ulysse. Néanmoins il aperçut la jeune femme froncer les sourcils, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, comme lorsqu'elle avait une brillante idée à Poudlard, au temps de leurs escapades nocturnes, un écho de rire insouciant. Elle prit délicatement la rose qui décorait ses beaux cheveux et l'épingla à la veste de son cavalier. Elle releva son regard noisette qui pétillait de malice :

-Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es mon cavalier. Mon chevalier le temps d'une soirée, souffla-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se perdait d'amour dans cet océan chocolat devant lui. A l'instant même où il l'avait vu, il savait qu'il était perdu. Alors contrairement à Ulysse, il ferma les yeux et se laissa noyer, sans parler. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A quoi bon s'encombrer de mots, lorsqu'un simple baiser pouvait exprimer le plus tendre des poèmes. Un _je t'aime_ porté par une unique rose rose.

Fin

_Une review pour l'auteur peut-être?_


	4. Rouge

Voila le 4ème Os de ce recueil, qui porte sur la couleur Rouge des Roses.

**Disclamer**: Les personnage de sont sa propriété exclusif. Elle ne les cède toujours pas!

_Bonne lecture!_

**Rouge**

Harry essaya pour la troisième fois de faire ses lacets, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était trop embrouillé, trop agité pour faire quoi que ce soit convenablement. Poussant un énième soupire d'exaspération, il attrapa sa baguette et donna du bout du bois un léger coup à ses lacets qui se nouèrent tout seul comme par enchantement. En réalité il s'agissait bel et bien d'un sortilège.

Se relevant Harry inspira un bon coup avant de ce décider qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille retrouver la jeune fille, sa petite amie. Le jeune homme attrapa le bouquet de rose rouge qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il sorti de son appartement et attendit d'être à l'abri dans une petite ruelle avant de transplaner près de chez son amie.

Il était à une rue de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Dans sa poitrine son cœur battait la chamade, comme le soir où il s'était trouvé dans la forêt interdite marchant en avant, prêt à vivre les derniers moments de sa vie, en allant à la rencontre de la mort, de Lord Voldemort. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les fines lèvres du jeune homme. Il repensa à ses parents, à Sirius et Remus, qu'il avait revu. A l'émotion qui lui avait serrée le cœur alors qu'il allait faire le sacrifice de sa propre vie et sans doute rejoindre les Maraudeurs et sa mère. Un soupir presque imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait survécu, comme tous les héros des livres, des contes pour enfants, il avait vaincu contre le mal. Les ténèbres avaient été détruites grâce à la force de leur amitié et à l'amour de sa mère. Son regard tomba sur le magnifique bouquet de rose rouge qu'il tenait à la main. Des pétales écarlates qui pouvait lui rappeler la couleur du sang qui avait coulé sur ce champ de bataille, les murs de Poudlard en ruine et tâché du sang de bien d'innocents, des élèves encore trop jeunes, d'amis plus fidèles que des frères. A la lumière d'un réverbère la multitude de pétales pourpres des roses scintillèrent au jeune homme qui leur sourit en retour. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre en souvenirs tristes alors qu'une déesse attendait sa venue, alors qu'il allait ce soir offrir avec ce bouquet son cœur et sa vie.

Relevant la tête il vit enfin devant lui l'immeuble de la jeune Daphné de ses rêveries d'amours, il s'arma de courage, sentant grandir en lui le lion des Gryffondors, alors qu'il avançait dans l'escalier. Sa main vint se glisser dans la poche de sa veste et il resserra le poing sur une petite boite en velours qui abritait en son sein un trésor à nul autre pareil. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer, les _Darkhan_ de son cœur comme disait Parvati Patil. Il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette et attendit. Le temps sembla se figer sur Harry. Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit dans son espace–temps, uniquement celui de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Harry ! S'exclama la jeune femme devant lui en lui ouvrant la porte.

Un sourire plus que ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle semblait heureuse, non, elle était heureuse. Elle était heureuse de le voir, et ce sourire, cette joie, lui était réservée à lui. A lui simplement, pour ce qu'il était, même à un moment où il n'avait rien d'héroïque, juste au seuil de sa porte avec un bouquet de fleur à sa main, lui, simple Harry.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il lui tendit le bouquet de roses rouges. Elle, belle comme une fleur dans sa ravissante robe bordeaux, fronça un peu les sourcils en attrapant les roses. Elle les regarda alors que leur parfum venait lui chatouiller les narines. Qu'elles étaient belles ! Chacune avec sa propre promesse d'avenir, sa propre passion, des serments de lendemains qui chantent… trente-six roses rouge.

Trente-six roses rouges… soudain Hermione se reprit et tourna la tête vers le beau brun aux yeux verts qui avait mis un genou à terre et tenait dans sa main une petite boite en velours bleu dans laquelle reposait un diamant resplendissant de milles éclats.

A suivre…

_Et voila c'était l'avant dernier ! Il ne manque plus que le dernier et se sera la fin de ce recueil, alors une petite review pour partager vos impressions ?_

_N.P._


End file.
